1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a high conductive conjugated polymer Olin and its application, and in particular, to the methods for fabricating and treating a doped conjugated polymer film to improve its conductivity and thermal stability.
2. Related Art
Conjugated polymers are the materials with the properties of both classic organic polymer and conductor/semiconductor. Furthermore, their electric properties, such as conducting and insulation can be changed reversibly via redox doping or adding acid/base agent. Accordingly, the conductive conjugated polymer film can be applied to the fields of solar cell, capacitor, light-emitting diode, chemical sensor, pattern etching, anti-corrosion, electrode material, EMI shielding, electro-chromic display, ElectroStatic Discharge (ESD) and the likes. In general, the commonly used conjugated polymers include polyacetylenes, polypyrroles, polyparaphenylenes, polythiophenes, polyfurans, polythianaphthenes, polyanilines (PANI), and their derivations or copolymers. In order to fabricate the conductive conjugated polymer film, the conventional method is usually to dissolve the conjugated polymer in the solvent (e.g. water or organic solvent) to form a conjugated polymer solution for the following film fabrication.
However, doped conjugated polymers are generally not solubable in common solvents. In order to increase the solubility of the doped conjugated polymers, the conventional method is to modify the structure of the conjugated polymer or use the counter anions with higher solubility. Unfortunately, these methods usually result in the worse conductivity of the fabricated conjugated polymer film. Furthermore, since the doped conjugated polymer contains dopants, its thermal stability is poor due to the loss of dopants. Nevertheless, high conductivity and high thermal stability of the conjugated polymer film are necessary for various applications e.g. electrode.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the present invention to improve the conductivity and thermal stability of the conjugated polymer film.